icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiedorkydemon/My Version of iOMG (Freddie being in Love)
*At School* C:Alright here we go! S:Okay Benson lets do this thing F:Just a Sec (Flex Muscles) S:I'm getting Booreedd C;Sit down boy okay you ready? F:Ready C:You ready? S:Call it C:Aaaand GO! (Sam beats Freddie at arm wrestling) F:how long? C:3.2 seconds F:YEAH THATS THE LONGEST ITS EVERY TAKEN YOU TO BEAT ME! S:Congratulations! G:duuude! (fist pounds) (Brad enters) F:Hey Brad B:Hey Man C:How you liking Ridgeway? B:awesome S:nice nice B:So hows it going with Cort on iCarly? C;Oh we had to fire Cort S:Yeahh B:Why? What happend? C;oh he turned out to be S:not the best F:he was dangerously stupid B:Hey if your still lokking for some help on iCarly id be happy- C:you stilll wanna be our intern? S:really? B:i'd love it! C:Awesome S;done F:your in S;and you still make fudge right B:Sure i love making fudge for people infact (takes out a box of fudge) FUDGE! S:Aww you gotta make alot of this stuff for the lock-in F:big load C;oh yeah B:whats a lock -in? C:oh every year at ridgeway they have this thing where the students spent a whole Saturday night trying to finish our projects F:everyone pulls a all-nighter B:sounds cool C:yeah it kinda fun G:Yeah it's fun, unless you happen to fall asleep and Sam draws something on your forehead! B:'What did she draw on your forehead? '''G: ' You don’t need to know. 'S: '''Would you forget about that already? '''G: ' I can’t! You took pictures. That’ll live on the Internet. Forever! '''S: '''It wasn’t that bad. '''G: Not that bad? yells ''Read the comments! '''C: '''It ''was a pretty accurate drawing *iCarly Studio* C''':Look at us. '''S: Now back at Gibby. points to Gibby, then back to Carly and Sam C: Now back at us. S: Now back at Gibby. points back and forth between Gibby and Carly / Sam C: His hands are full with tuna fish salad. holds up a ball of tuna fish salad C: Now look down. S: Back up. C: Look out of your window. S: Think about cheese. C: Stop thinking about cheese. S: Your webshow isn't as good as this webshow... C: But your webshow can smell like this webshow... S: If you have a Gibby... C: Holding a large blob of tuna fish salad. G: I'm on a cow. prop makes sheep noise C:'Now before we go '''S:'Lets say hi to iCarly new addition 'C:'A guy that helps us out for free 'S:'and makes top knoge fudge '''C:our new intern S&C:'BRAD!! '''C:'And so ends another addition of iCarly 'S:'i think we all learned a little something tonight '''C:no we didn't S:'''oh yeah we learned nothing '''C:we wasted your time S&C:BYE! F''':And we are clear! high five '''F:good show guys B''':So did i do okay? '''S:You sir are an excellent assistant C''':and Sam doesnt give out alot of compliments '''F:usually it insults followed by beatings S''':Brad wanna get some more work done on our project '''F:whats the project? S''':we're making an app for the pear pad,Mood Face '''B:you just stare at the pad for 5 seconds and it tells you ,your mood C:'''really? '''F:cool,hey can i help? S:'''you wanna help? '''F:yeah S':you never want to help me with a project '''F:'i think it sounds interesting '''S:*shakes Freddie* feels like Freddie C:*smellsFreddie* smells like Freddie F':Can i help or not? '''S:'sure you can help '''B:i'll bring the fudge S':i'll bring my mouth *At School* '''Principal Franklin: ' Warning: If you fall asleep, the school is not responsible for anything that Sam Puckett might draw on your foreheads. Study hard and prosper. 'Sp:'So this is ? '''C:a stimulis chamber Sp:Wow i have no idea what that mean G:'''its a box '''C:get in it Sp:Why is there a mirror in here and why cant i see out? C:'it one way glass '''Sp:'so you can't see anything im doing (starts dancing) '''C:no we can see you you can't see us (chuckles) Sp:'oh right *With Sam,Freddie and Brad* '''S:'so is this baby ready for testing? '''B:Yep,Freddie just sit and stare itnto the pearpad S:'Something Freddie does all the time '''F:'Ha.Ha 'S:'This is Sam Puckett proceeding with test number three of application MoodFace; subject Freddie Benson.Okay Freddie you know what to do. ('''Results: ''In Love) '''F:'Sam can i move now S:'Sure '''B:'So whats his mood 'S:'it inconclusive 'F:'no reading 'B:'it was working this morning 'S:'Freddie can you go grab us some snacks 'F:'sure (Freddie leaves) '''S:Brad look at this (shows him the laptop) B:'Freddies in love with who? '''S:'Carly! *At lockers* '''B:Freddie Freddie! F:'hey '''B:'So do you like the project? 'F:'yeah its great '''B:and hows Carly F:'Carlys Cool '''B:'Would you say'' Very cool '''F:'what? 'B:'admit it you love Carly! 'F:'i love my Pear phone i admit that 'B:'you can't kiss and snuggle with your phone '''F:(kiss and cuddles phone) phone oh phone B:'''FREDDIE '''F;what ? B':the pear pad says your in love '''F:'whos says it really works 'B:'it does you know it does 'F:'i'm leaving now 'B:'You love the Carly 'F:'bobdy boobdy boo 'B:'you can't bury your love in technology! 'F:'i can try (leaves) 'S:'did he admit it 'B:'no, aww well 'S:'no, no awww well we can make this happen 'B:'how ? 'S:'You watch the animal channel the horses?Barn? '''B:so we get Carly and Freddie put them in a barn *Chuckles* S:'Stop it this is important '''B:'okay but if he gets mad at me '''G:Guys can you help me spencer puked a little bit S':sorry gib busy playing love doctor '''G:'Sure. Always make Gibby clean the vomit out of the sensory stimulus chamber. *In Project Room* 'F:'so hows you project? 'C:'Good but Spencer puked '''F:eww (Sam&Brad enter) B:'hey everyone i saw a 2 headed frog outside in the courtyard 2 heads on a frog! '''S:'yes everyone follow Brad! (creddie about to leave) S:no you guys stay C:why? F;we want to see S:Brad lyed about the number of heads (turns down lights) i'm not coming back (leaves) F:just a 1 headed frog C:not impressive *at classroom* F;Brad can we talk B:what you doing here? F:that wasn't cool B:what? F:i know you were lying to get me and Carly together B;i was hooking you up F;i don't need you to hook me up B;you love her F;i don't love '''CARLY! B;you've been acting different F:no i havent B:Carly is so sweet so shes Smart and will not try to ruin iCarly.i want you to be happy F:Then bake me a pie(leaves) G:i love pie B:GIBBY! *At courtyard* S:yoyo F:Brad send you to find me S:nope F:so you didn't know about our arguement S:i know but he didn't send me to find you F:Good S;but he's right F:(groans) S:groan all you want F:i don't like Carly that way S:You liked Carly from the first day you met her .Everytime Carly and i do something you always want to tag along. F:that means i'm in love with her! S:you hate me F;i never said i hate you S:yeah you have after every fight or nickname i give you .You've said it about 900 times. F:just Leaaaave S;fine i'll leaaave but before i go - F;thats it get out of here before i tell Briggs you phoned her pretenting to be Randy Jackson S:tell Briggs all you want.But Brads right ,i know your scared incase she rejects you agai and i know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't... (Brad looks out window) (Freddie kisses Sam) S:Wha.. i.. F:sorry S:its cool Category:Blog posts